The invention relates to an inner book conveying channel having mutually adjustable lateral guides and having a height-adjustable inner book support, on which inner books are fed in an upright position while being laterally supported.
From DE-OS 40 12 084 such an inner book conveying system is known, whereby the exchanging of the inner book webs is discontinued and so the set-up time is substantially reduced. To this end, an inner book web comprises support prongs jutting out on both sides as well as lateral guides in the form of racks, through which the support prongs engage. The inner book web with the support prongs is vertically adjustable in the racks and the racks are horizontally adjustable. For operationally reliable passage of the inner books, angular rails are situated in the inner book conveying channel and bridge the open regions between the support prongs and the adjoining, upwardly extending open regions between the struts of the racks.
The object of the invention is to propose an inner book conveying channel of the type described, in which very thin inner books may be conveyed in an operationally reliable and protected manner and with which conversion to different inner book thicknessxe2x80x2 may be effected within the shortest possible time and with a minimum of effort.
Said object is achieved by an inner book support and by bottom lateral guides preferably arranged on either side and height-adjustable jointly with the inner book support and by middle lateral guides, which are positioned between the bottom lateral guides and top lateral guides and are freely displaceable along vertical guides and by virtue of height adjustment of the inner book support are liftable by the bottom lateral guides into a vertically offset position. Further advantageous refinements arise from the dependent claims.